


Hug Me Close

by heros_wings



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cheesy, Cuddling, Fluff, Headcanon, Jaebum is incapable of saying no to Jackson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heros_wings/pseuds/heros_wings
Summary: There’s only one way to warm up on cold autumn nights. Or: Jackson and Jaebum cuddle on the bottom bunk for “warmth”.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, we all should have seen this coming. I'm sorry it's super short, but there's only so many words I can use on cuddles. Thank you to lovely dreamsaboutsky, who came up with the title for me <3

“Jackson…” Jaebum mumbled into his pillow, too tired to open his eyes, even when he felt the bed dip with a weight that was becoming a little too familiar.

Jackson stilled. Without opening his eyes, Jaebum could easily imagine what he looked like — one knee resting on the edge of the bed, lifting the corner of the duvet, ready to slide under... 

“It's _cold_ , Jaebum—”

Jaebum cracked open one eye.

“— _hyung,”_ Jackson added belatedly and a bit exasperatedly as he settled next to him. He curled on his side so they faced each other.

The bottom bunk wasn't meant to hold two people — it was, by design, a single-occupancy bed. Not that Jackson cared. Personal space had never really been within his realm of understanding.

Jaebum let out an annoyed groan and tried to push him off.

“Your feet are cold!”

Jackson buried his feet under Jaebum's legs in response and shuffled closer.

“Because it’s cold on the top bunk.”

“Yah!”

Jaebum shoved at him again, trying to roll him off the edge, because this was the _third night_ in a row that Jackson had squirmed his way into his bed, and Jaebum just wanted to sleep without having 63 kilograms of muscle laying on top of him like a particularly large dog.

Undeterred, Jackson wrapped his arms and legs around him with a needy whine.

Jaebum struggled, pushing at Jackson's chest and trying to kick his legs free.

“Use your own bed!" 

Jackson just held on tighter and shoved his nose into the crook of Jaebum’s neck.

Jaebum froze.

“It's cold,” Jackson mumbled, his breath warm against Jaebum's skin.

Heat spread through his body. Now he was _definitely_ too warm, and his heart had lodged itself in his throat.

“Get off,” he grunted, trying to keep his voice low and menacing. When it didn't work, he sighed and adjusted to accommodate Jackson's head on his pillow.

Jackson snuggled closer. After a brief internal struggle, he carefully draped his arm across Jackson's waist. Practicality, he told himself. He couldn't sleep with his arm trapped between their bodies all night.

The smell of mint toothpaste and Mark's shampoo encased his senses, and suddenly his body felt heavier, unwilling to move away from the floral scent and the warmth seeping into his tired muscles. He pulled Jackson closer and tangled their legs together.

“Mark is going to kill you.”

Jackson mumbled something unintelligible in reply, and buried his nose into the space between Jaebum's neck and the pillow, his eyes closed.

“You're a fucking furnace,” Jaebum muttered, already too hot beneath the covers and wrapped up in Jackson. “No wonder he left.”

Jackson just tightened his hold.

“No Mark...” Jackson replied, his speech slurred with exhaustion. “Just you.”


End file.
